


Not Here

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: It probably isn't a good idea of Kara to have Lena pinned against a wall with her hand inside the CEO's skirt when they're in Lena's office, but... Kara doesn't always have good ideas.





	Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "We have to stop doing this."
> 
> This prompt could have gone many different ways, including an angst route, but considering I've had a lousy meh kind of day I decided that smut was the enjoyable route. :)

“Fuck.” Lena groaned, high pitched and breathless, as she tipped her head back against the wall. The dark-haired woman’s fingers scrabbled at Kara’s shoulders for purchase while the blonde-haired woman effortlessly hoisted her upward and wrapped Lena’s legs around her own hips. “We shouldn’t…”

“We should.” Kara murmured in disagreement as she angled her head upward to capture Lena’s lips in a soft, but deep, kiss. Their lips slid over one another and their tongues caressed in a seamless pattern of give and take. “Rao,” Kara whispered breathlessly as she pulled away from Lena’s mouth to trail kisses across the woman’s jaw and down the pale column of her throat, “you’re so gorgeous like this… So, so hot.”

“Oh,” Lena arched forward into Kara’s body as the sharp sensation of Kara’s teeth registered in her clouded mind and ground her hips against the flat plane of Kara’s stomach, “we have to stop doing this… We’re going to get caught…”

“Not today.” Kara promised before she shifted her mouth to suck bright red marks across Lena’s pale throat.

“Fuck.” Lena bit down on her bottom lip and her hips rocked forward insistently into Kara’s body. “Please, don’t… Don’t tease me… I… Fuck… I need you Kara.”

“I’ve got you.” Kara murmured. The blonde-haired woman pressed forward slightly to hold Lena against the wall with her own body as she slid one hand up inside the CEO’s skirt to run the tips of her fingers over the damp fabric over Lena’s pussy. “Oh Rao,” Kara moaned, “you’re wet.”

“For you,” Lena whimpered as her hips bucked into Kara’s exploratory touches. “Please…”

A sharp pleased whine escaped Lena’s throat as Kara’s hand shoved her panties aside to plunge two fingers inside her aching pussy. Kara thrust her fingers slowly, allowing Lena’s body to adjust for a moment, before she began to quicken her pace.

“Oh Rao,” Kara moaned into the crook of Lena’s neck as she twisted her fingers inside Lena and pushed her thumb up to rub against the dark-haired woman’s clit. “You’re already… Rao…”

“Close…” Lena whimpered desperately as she dug her nails into Kara’s shoulders. “Please…”

“Come for me.” Kara said as she crooked her fingers inside Lena and rubbed her thumb insistently across the tip of the woman’s clit. “Come Lena.”

In the time between one heart beat and the next Lena’s body froze, her cunt clenched around Kara’s fingers, and her back bowed outward as she came around Kara’s fingers.


End file.
